1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book grip which allows a book to be conveniently grasped by one hand, and more particularly, to a book grip which allows a person to easily read a book in a comfortable posture while the person moves or sits on a sofa.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when reading a book, it is not always necessary to place a book on a desk and read the book while sitting in a correct posture. That is to say, it is often the case that the book is held and read using one hand while walking or sitting on a sofa, etc.
However, when the book is opened to be read, since force for causing the book to be closed as in an initial state is applied due to the structure of the book, it is not easy to hold the book with one hand. Further, since the book has sharp edges, it is inconvenient to grasp the book.
Moreover, while the conventional book holder allows the book to be placed and conveniently viewed on a desk, because the book holder must be positioned on a flat surface, it cannot be properly used while moving or sitting on a sofa.